Kami of the Sharingan
by Dr.13
Summary: Inside parings NarutoxSamui


Disclaim: I don't own Naruto

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is not the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, no he the son of Madara Uchiha and Kushina Uzumaki.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Minato before I pass away there is something you needed to know." said a women with long red hair and green eyes as she laid on her bed.

" Kushina don't speak you will get through this little Naruto is going to needed you." said Minato he had spiky blond hair and blue eyes he wore a jouin jacket and black pants with a white coat over it with flames licking the bottom.

" No you needed to hear this, I don't think Naruto is your child." said Kushina

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN NARUTO ISN'T MY CHILD OF COURSE HE IS!" yelled Minato as a man with long white hair and two red stripes under his eyes tried to calm him down.

" Kushina please explain." said a man with brown hair that started to go grey he was wearing a black ninja suit with a hemlet resting on the table his name was Hiruzen.

" Well it like this one day when Minato and his team was out on a mission I was coming home when all of a sudden I was knock out. And when I woke up I was tied up to a bed and their was this person on top of me raping me." said Kushina as she started cry for having those memories brought back up. Minato tried to comfort her but she just push him away.

" Then after he was done he just vanish." said Kushina as she wiped away the tears.

" Kushina I know this is hard but can you describe him for me?" asked Hiruzen

" OLD MAN HOW CAN YOU ASKED THAT!" yelled Mianto and the white hair man

" It ok I tell you he had long black hair that went down to the middle of his back and he had tan skin but the thing that scare me the most was the fact that he had the sharingan." said Kushina

" Kushina this is important can you tell me what his sharingan look like?" asked Hiruzen _' if this is who I think it is little Naruto is going to be really strong.' _thought Hiruzen

" Yes I can it wasn't like the other sharingan's I saw before his was had three circles in it with a black line following it and in the middle their was one black dot in it." said Kushina as she said that they all saw Hiruzen step back as if he was hit.

" Old man do you know who did this?" asked Mianto in a cold voice.

" Yes I do and Minato you wouldn't be able to beat him." said Hiruzen as he started shaking.

" Well Hiruzen-sensei what is his name?" asked the white hair man

" His name is Madara Uchiha." said Hiruzen as he tried to stop shaking.

" Madara Uchiha please Old Man he been died for over sixty years." said Mianto as he started to laugh.

" How could I been died for sixty years if I'm here right now." said a cold voice from behind him.

Their standing in the middle of the floor holding Naruto was Madara Uchiha his hair was cut to shoulder length and he look paler then usually he was wearing a black shirt and black pants. He look towards Hiruzen and saw him shaking.

" What wrong little monkey scared to see me again." said Madara as he smirked at Hiruzen.

" Well I just came here to tell all of you that I got the kyuubi to go away." said Madara as he started to play with Naruto.

" Why would you do that?" asked Minato as he got ready for battle.

" Cause I didn't want you to seal my pet into my little Naruto here." said Madara as he took out a scroll and drew a seal on Naruto arm and put the scroll in his arm.

" Oh and don't try to get the scroll out of his arm cause who every tries will get burn Amaterasu the scroll will come out once he activate his sharingan." said Madara as he disappear like the wind.

" Well that is the happiest I ever Madara." said Hiruzen as he stop shaking.

" But people are going to wonder what happen to the kyuubi." said Kushina as she started to heave.

" We will say that Kushina seal the demon into Naruto, what is his last name?" asked the white haired man.

" His last name is Uzumaki Jiraiya-sensei." said Minato.

" Ok let's go tell the people what happen." said Hiruzen as they left the hospital but not before telling Kushina they will miss her.

_' Fools this is what me and Madara-kun wanting you to believe.'_ she thought before she vanish.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Five years later.**

It been five years since Minato told the village that his wife Kushina sealed the kyuubi into Naruto.

Naruto was being chased throughout the village the day was Oct. 10 his birthday Oji-san told him to go candles for the cake and that when the villagers attack. It was all going so well but he trip on bottle that had been laying out in the street.

" WE GOT YOU NOW DEMON!" yelled the villagers as they started to charge Naruto with pikes, axes, kunai as they all tried to stab Naruto with them or slash. Only for them to keep missing cause they couldn't hit him.

_' What going on it like I can tell where they going to attack me from'_ thought Naruto as he started to run away again.

_'_

_Ok there should be a sewer coimg up I should be able to get in to it and go to the one that goes to Oji-san house.'_ thought Naruto as saw the sewer and got in before the villagers could catch up.

_' I will ask Oji-san about it.'_ thought Naruto as he got out of the sewer run towards his Oji-san house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it folks a story were Naruto is a Uchiha but different.

Yes Madara is being nice towards Naruto he is his child.

Kushina is evil

Question

Should

Itachi

kill his clan or just the head and the council.

REVIEW


End file.
